Arguing
by amalspach
Summary: Because sometimes arguing isn't so bad. A series of adorable (and only slightly pointless) Percabeth oneshots.
1. Love and French Fries

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. If I did I would be so rich right now.

* * *

This was so stupid. So, so stupid. Internally Annabeth was chiding herself for partaking in something so idiotic, but honestly, she was too amused to quit right now.

"So, that is why I deserve the last one," Percy completed with a smirk. They were at some McDonald's that they had found after a run in with several hellhounds, and Percy was determined to get the last fry. Annabeth didn't care at all, but seeing how hell-bent he was on getting it, she wanted to mess with him.

"Nope, you can't do that. You ate more than me, so therefore I deserve the last one to make it even," she rationed out.

Percy made a face. "But you ate the second to last one!"

"So? That doesn't count," Annabeth rebutted. "And besides, can you prove it?" She didn't dare tell him that there were the security cameras. She wanted to see if he would figure it out himself.

"Yeah! I mean, there was . . . well, maybe not that guy over there, but . . ." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Percy, you're going to give yourself a brain tumor trying to figure it out."

"But . . . But . . ." he sputtered.

"Shhh," she said, trying to hold back a laugh. "You're such a Seaweed Brain sometimes." Her companion was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well . . . you're smart," Percy finally responded, like it was supposed to be an insult. He smiled triumphantly back at her. She totally didn't giggle back. Not at all.

"Wow, good job," Annabeth teased. "Great comeback. Why am I dating you again?" This one he knew.

"Because you love me," Percy remarked with a sing-song voice.

She locked eyes with him, and with a fond smile, Annabeth said, "Yup, I sure do." And with that, the demigod slid across the booth and sat next to her (only slightly annoying) boyfriend. So maybe Percy totally stole her rightful deserved fry as soon as she turned around. Maybe he blamed her for misplacing it afterwards. And maybe, just maybe, he fessed up to it after she kissed him. Sometimes arguing isn't so bad.


	2. Movie Night

Disclaimer: Okay, if you really want to see a disclaimer, go back to chapter 1.

* * *

Percy was seriously shocked at how bad her choices in movies were.

"Look, Percy, I love you and all, but we are _not_ watching Finding Nemo for the third night in a row. Her boyfriend pouted.

"But it's a classic. Heck, I could be related to Dory. I bet she and my dad hang out. And it's educational, too! You learn about the ocean and all of the fishes."Annabeth snorted uncharacteristically. Since she had started dating Percy, however, snorting had become far more common.

"Maybe you are part fish. It would explain the stupidity . . ."

"Hey!" he protested. "Fishes are smart!"

"Of course," Annabeth said slyly. "Unlike you. By the way, how do you say fish; plural I mean." His eyebrows knit together for a minute, and then . . .

"Oh."

"Yeah, Mr. Son-of-Poseidon. You nailed it," his girlfriend remarked sarcastically. "But I will promise to never tell anyone about that mistake ever again if you promise to watch my movie."

He stiffened for a second, almost agreeing, before shaking his head. "No. Way. Nemo is way better, Annabeth."

She threw her arms up in the air, exasperated. "How is an animated movie about a fish disobeying his dad and getting kidnapped better than Inception, Now You See Me, and Star Wars?"

Percy smiled smugly. "And how did I become romantically involved with you?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red. He finally had something on her. She never thought she would see that day.

"Well, it just . . ." Annabeth remarked, quite flustered. "It just did, okay? I dunno how I fell in love with a Kelp Head like you, too."

"And now you're stealing Thalia's nickname for me, too." If it was possible, her face turned an even darker shade of firetruck red.

"But . . . I . . ." she tried (and failed) to defend herself.

Softened by watching her stutter - she really was too adorable for her own good some days - Percy caved. "I mean, Finding Nemo just _happened_ to become my favorite movie . . ." Annabeth glared hard at him for using her lack of composure as an advantage. "But you win. Let's watch Inception tonight."

He was rewarded with a peck on the cheek and a chorus of "thank you thank you thank yous" for his long time girlfriend as they settled down on the couch. After moving her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her like a giant teddy bear, he whispered into her hair, "You know we are totally going to be watching Nemo _and_ The Little Mermaid tomorrow, right?" Annabeth smiled back slowly, even though he couldn't see her face.

"Yeah, I know."


	3. Worries

Not even gonna bother with a disclaimer.

* * *

He would never understand those two. How could Percy still be smiling after that sort of welcome?

Grover and Percy had gone on an impromptu camping trip, since Grover had just come back from a long string of Council duties and had _just_ gotten some time off after weeks of service. So, after a quick goodbye from Juniper, his girlfriend, Grover and Percy had stolen a tent from the Big House and driven off to a nearby camping ground. Unfortunately, Percy's scent had attracted more than just bugs. Soon a swarm of traveling cyclops were surrounding the duo. Grover had still resisted the need to panic, though, when he remembered that his friend had Riptide. However, when Percy looked down and realized he was wearing shorts without pockets (and had just gotten off the phone from calling Annabeth, who was rather confused and angry at being cut off), Grover knew they were in serious trouble. He was horrified.

15 full grown monster against the two of them, with no weapons except his reeds? He didn't like the odds. But with a lot of luck, some well-aimed beef jerk and trail mix, and some magically grown grass (which was incredibly cool, but a part of a story for another time), the two were able to get away via car, battered and bruised but still alive. When they rolled into camp, most of their closest friends were waiting at the front, near Thalia's tree. Annabeth looked as though she had suddenly aged five years, with dark rims under her eyes and a gaunt facial expression. But when Percy hoped out of the car, grinning in a tattered orange t shirt and dirt in his hair, fire returned to her eyes. She ran over to her boyfriend and punched him in the gut.

"WHAT!" she snarled loudly. "The heck were you THINKING?! Do you have ANY IDEA what you PUT ME through tonight? I thought you were going to DIE, PERCY JACKSON! DIE!" She stopped trying to catch her breath. Her injured boyfriend frowned.

"Well I'm sorry, next time I'll try to get myself killed in a more convenient fashion, Annabeth. Thanks for punching me in the RIBS! 'Welcome back, Percy! I was so worried I decided to sack you in the side!'"

"How could you do this to me?!" his girlfriend yelled.

"To YOU?! How about to ME?!" he asked incredulously. Annabeth glowered so darkly that Grover was sure all of the ghosts in Hades could feel her burning anger.

"You know, I worried about you! After the Titan War, and then your fun disappearing act, I thought I could handle my share of surprises. And then you left at 6pm while I was at dinner to go on a buddy hike with GROVER! WITHOUT TELLING ME! And then you spontaneously call, try to convince me you'll be fine, and then get attacked while defenseless by a hoard of hungry monsters?!" She was almost to hysterics now, with tears streaming down her pale face.

"I almost got KILLED!" He protested with annoyance, the adrenaline finally beginning to fade and allow anger to take hold.

"EXACTLY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND I NEVER WOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Annabeth shrieked. Then, as her sobs began to subside, she hugged him. "I'm just scared of losing you again," she whispered softly with puffy red eyes. He sat there, stunned by the strange turn their argument had taken, before pulling her in closer.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked her quietly, stroking her princess curls lightly. "Why are we fighting again?"

The girl laughed shakily. "I don't know. I'm just glad you're back and all in one piece."

Just then Juniper ran through the brush and tackled Grover. After a moment she pulled away and kissed him before her scolding. "I was so worried! Don't you **ever** go out without telling me again, you hear?" the nymph cried, poking her finger into her boyfriend's chest.

"I won't," Grover agreed readily. "I love you, Juni." She blushed a dark green.

Grover looked back at the front of the Big House, where Percy and Annabeth were now sitting alone, the rest of their friends departed. They were hand in hand, cuddled up together on the steps with a blanket and looking up at the night sky. He shook his head before looking back at Juniper.

"Is every mortal like that after a fight?" he wondered out loud.

"Nope," responded Juniper with a sigh. "That's just Percy and Annabeth, through and through."


	4. Past the Threshold

You get the idea.

* * *

"I can walk by myself, Percy. I don't need you to carry me."

Her boyfriend pouted. "But it's tradition! I _have_ to pick you up and carry you across the doorway, or I might get arrested or something."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Just let me carry you. Pleasseeeee?" he pleaded.

Annabeth sighed. "Do I absolutely _have_ to be carried?"

"Yes," said Percy, suddenly grinning slyly at her. "Why yes, you do." And, without warning, he scooped her up and ran into the hall, right past the door. She squealed in surprise. When he finally put Annabeth down, she was laughing hard at the absurdity of it all.

"Okay, you got me," she wheezed. After composing herself again, the blond finished her sentence. "But isn't the 'carry across the threshold' thing for married couples?"

"Maybe, but we needed to, I don't know, baptize our new apartment. And besides," he said, smiling at Annabeth. His Annabeth. He grabbed her hand. "I will be marrying you someday, and we'll move into a real house."

"Is that an early proposal?" she teased, but her face was still a little red.

After pretending to think it over for a minute, he turned back to his girlfriend and told her, "Yup." And as she squealed a second time (twice in one day was totally a new record), all Percy could think was, ' _If it's up to me, it'll be sooner than you think._ '


	5. What Did I Miss?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this disjointed plot. Also, Le Parker Meridien is a place that Thalia asks her friends to go to in 'The Last Olympian'.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in New York, and Central Park was warm and aglow. And right in the middle of the park, on a hill and leaning against a tree was . . .

"Annabeth," Percy whined. His head was laying in her lap and he was messing with her hair. "Let's go do something. You've been staring at that book for forever."

"Just one second . . ." she trailed off as she flipped the page. And then the next one. And then the next one. "Do you know how long it took me to find a copy of the Harry Potter books in Ancient Greek writing? A long, long while. Sorry Percy, but I am going to enjoy this."

"What time is it? Thalia's supposed to meet us here soon, right?" he asked impatiently. He had forgot to bring his mom's phone, and since Annabeth left her's at camp, he was entertainment-less. The only escape from this loop of boredom would be to do the thing they had been waiting for; meet up with Thalia. it was funny. After the Titan War, the trio still hadn't found time to go out to Le Parker Meridien on West 57 for cheeseburgers and fries. And then the battle against the Giants began, and then Gaea's rising. Only now were they finally getting their down time.

"It's 1:25, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said after glancing at her watch. "She doesn't come for another 5 minutes, and even then she might get caught up. It's harder to get away, being the head of the hunters and all. She's got to be busy." Percy made a face.

"But we've been here for _so long_!" he protested.

"Sorry," responded Annabeth, who was lightly laughing behind her book. He had made her lose her place and she totally wasn't reading it anymore. "Still can't change time. You should find someone else to help you with that; preferably someone who _doesn't_ want to kill you." He scowled. "And anyways, we've only been here for 10 minutes."

"Well it felt longer."

"Oh yeah?" she said, back to ignoring him again (or so he thought). Percy stared at the book with sudden interest, sitting up and moving his head from his girlfriend's lap. Annabeth, however, noticed this not-so-subtle change in attitude. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you . . . Ahhh!" He grabbed the novel out of her hands and began running down the hill. "Perseus Jackson, you give me that back!" Her face was flushed an angry red as she took off after him.

"Nope!" he laughed maniacally, brandishing the stolen book in the air as he fled. She tackled him as soon as she got close enough, and soon Annabeth and Percy had tumbled down the hill together, intertwined. Percy looked at her, eyes bright with excitement. "I love you, Annabeth." He said it so casually, like it was an everyday thing. She blinked in surprise.

"You're so random," she responded softly, kissing him. The novel lay on the ground a few paces away, covered in flaky dirt and forgotten. At this moment, Thalia strode through the park, trying to find her friends. She smirked when she saw them on the ground. As she walked over to them, she grabbed Annabeth's Harry Potter novel, brushed the dirt off of it, and dropped it unceremoniously on top of Percy's head. It effectively brought the two out of their make-out session.

The couple blushed, realizing they had an audience and were covered in grass and dirt.

"So," Thalia said slyly, shaking her head. "What did I miss?"


	6. Cheese Wiz

Disclaimer: You get the picture.

* * *

She stared at him dubiously. This was disgusting.

"It's cheese whiz, Percy, not life-preserving vitamins. Seriously, you're going to have the worst stomach ache later," Annabeth complained to her boyfriend, who was stuffing his face with absurd amounts of fake cheese. It was dribbling down his chin in an incredibly unattractive way, and she was fighting the urge to smack him over the head with the can.

"But Nnabet, nits eese wiz!" he grumbled through a full mouth. She winced. Annabeth knew for a fact that Sally had raised him better than this.

"It's nasty, Percy. Do you know what's in that?" she asked him. He pondered this for a second before turning back to her.

"Goodness," he replied proudly. She wrinkled her nose.

"Chemicals. And for the record, you have cheese all over your shirt." Percy looked down and began to wipe off the wiz. Annabeth just smirked as he tried (and failed) to remove everything. Eventually he just gave up, and with a reluctant sigh, she was forced to wipe him off herself. it was either that of watch him drip fake cheddar onto the floor for the next 10 minutes.

"You know I love you and all, but seriously, this has to stop," she said with a disapproving shake of her head. He simply grinned at her. "What, do I have something on my face?"

"Yup," he replied cheekily. He then kissed her, full on the lips. She blushed bright red when he finally pulled away, leaving a spot of cheese on her top lip. "Cheese wiz."


	7. Mario Kart

Disclaimer: Eh, you get the idea.

* * *

"I'm winning, okay?" scoffed Percy. "You can't possibly beat me every single time we play!"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that I'm in the lead, Percy," smirked Annabeth. "You know, for being such a great fighter, the fact that you can't keep up with me for this is embarrassing." Suddenly Percy's car pulled ahead and he pumped his fist in the air.

"Beat that, Red Team Luigi!" he yelled excitedly.

"Calm down, Percy," groaned his girlfriend. "Gods, it's only Mario Kart. Why are you so proud? Besides, you're still in 10th place and I'm in first." She made a sharp turn to the left, tugging her remote in another direction. "Why do you find this hard?"

"Well you're a genius daughter of Athena and all!" he whined as he bumped into yet another wall. "It comes easy for you."

"Uh huh," she said skeptically. "When I bought this new game for our apartment, I didn't think you would get addicted to it so quickly. This is the first time I've played this game, so it's not like I'm _trying_ to get you to fail. You're just really good at loosing." This elicited a frown from her boyfriend.

"I am totally capable of winning game," she shook her head and he blushed over the controller. "Games."

"Nice save," she snorted, cracking her knuckles and sighing. "Another lap is being won by the Red Team." She was just a couple digital turns from the finish line (and therefore victory for her team, again) when Percy whooped behind her on the couch. Annabeth turned around, a little confused.

"I got the rainbow box-thing!" he cried out maniacally. He passed everyone in a matter of seconds, Annabeth's eyes widening as he stole her victory from her.

"What? But that's not . . . How did you . . . Percy!" she shouted, almost angry now. Instead of ranting at him, though, she melted, because her Seaweed Brain went up to her and kissed her full on the lips. She pulled away after a while, blinking. "But I - "

"Hey, I said I was going to end up winning," he smiled.


	8. Dress Shopping

Disclaimer: Really? I still have to write these? Well whatever. You guys get the idea.

* * *

"You look fine, Annabeth," muttered Percy. His long time girlfriend was turning this way and that in the mirror, looking at her reflection with pursed lips.

"It's just not . . . long enough," she said finally. Percy groaned. She had to pick out a dress for some formal and she was refusing to just choose something already. It was going to drive him nuts.

Usually Percy would be excited to see his (beautiful) girlfriend try on dresses for him. But they had been in this store for _3 hours_ , and before that they had stopped in 2 other stores, and his patience was running thin.

Unfortunately, he couldn't even pull the 'you look great in everything, can we please leave now' card anymore. But whatever. It was his fault for telling Annabeth to "take your time, find something you _love_ before you buy it" at the beginning. Now every single dress was "too skimpy" or "too plain" or even "too . . . well, I don't know Percy, but something doesn't sit right with me" for Annabeth. Love? Finding something she didn't automatically disregard was hard enough.

"Why don't you like it?" he pushed.

"I just told you, it's not long enough to look right," she said.

"It goes down past your knees, Annabeth! How long does it need to be?" he moaned in response.

"Well, it's more flowy, so probably down to the floor."

"The floor? Really? Why?"

"Because it does, Seaweed Brain! Gods, I just want a nice dress."

"Well you've tried on five million! Are none of them good enough for you?" he fired back, now incredibly annoyed. After all this time, was she seriously still not capable of getting something?

"Fine, I'll just pick the next one I see!" she practically growled, angrily grabbing something off a nearby rack, checking the size, and throwing it at the counter. "There! Are you happy?"

"Very," he snapped. But as they left the store, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I should've made you mad five hours ago," he smirked, lightly nudging her. "It would have saved me the time." A small smile crossed her face, letting the demigod know he was forgiven.

"Maybe."

* * *

"I think I'm in love with this dress," said Annabeth, twirling slightly. She had bought a grey dress that ended just above her knees, with beading on the bodice and a pleated bottom. "Not too girly and fancy, but not as casual either. Just right."

"You can't be in love with the dress, you're in love with me!" joked her boyfriend, putting a hand to his heart in fake offense.

Annabeth glared heavily at him. The 'stop now before you dig yourself into a hole' vibe was so intense it was almost tangible.

"But it's really great. I'm glad," agreed Percy. He hated to admit it, but she had definitely shown him the importance of 'the right dress'. Annabeth looked amazing.

"So, this is great and all, but let's never go shopping for dresses again," he told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that sucked."

"Wait, you hated it, too?"

"Every girl hates dress shopping with other people," snorted Annabeth. "Trust me, you have no idea what it's like to be a girl who needs a new dress. You have to hang up a million different things on the right hangers and inside out them and return them all to the right sections . . . it's torture. But I'm glad I ended up with this."

Percy stared at his girlfriend for a second, trying to understand what had just happened. Then he shook his head and gave up. This was Wise Girl. She was never going to make things easy for him, after all.

* * *

 **Yup. So here's this. I recently threatened to go shopping with my friend for a dance. Longest. Experience. Of. My. Life. Hope you enjoyed this brief oneshot!**


	9. I'll Take Care Of It

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write one, anyways. Meh.**

 **Actually, why _do_ I keep writing disclaimers? One for the whole story would have been enough. I just can't seem to break the habit. **

**Anyways, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

"I'm not going, Percy," Annabeth moaned beneath the covers. "You can't make me." He only scoffed at her. When was _Annabeth_ the drama queen?

"Too bad, Wise Girl, we have to go. It's a reunion for the heroes of Olympus; it's practically our own party! Why won't you get up?" She only gripped the covers around herself tighter.

A month ago, they were all invited to a party at Camp Half Blood celebrating the defeat of Gaea. It was hard to imagine that it had been 4 years since the end of their most dangerous quest. Of course, they had partaken on other adventures since then, but the ancient goddess took the cake when it came to dangerous. Chiron had figured that they all deserved some validation for their heroism, and thus the event had been planned. Annabeth herself had been the head of the planning committee, and Percy was determined not to waste even a minute of their time. They were going to make the most out of this celebration; they all could use some fun and relaxation for once.

"Percy, I'm tired. I was up until 2am last night sketching out a new blueprint. I am not getting up now so we can go to some party."

"You designed the party."

"Yes, so I already know exactly what's going to be going on," she moaned. "Just let me sleep another hour."

"We have to start driving now," Percy huffed, "or we're going to be late." There was no reply from beneath the sheets. For once, Percy became the responsible, rule stickler portion of the duo and pulled away the blankets. He picked her up, despite her many sleepy protests, and put a coat around her.

"Put me back in bed, Seaweed Brain," she mumbled, yawning halfway through. "We don't have to be on time."

"And risk your reputation as the punctual one? Nah." He placed her in the passenger seat, resting her head against the armrest. His blond girlfriend was already out cold as he placed the key in the ignition. "Don't worry, Annabeth, you can sleep." The son of Poseidon knew that she couldn't hear him, but he smiled at her anyways, continuing to talk. "I'll take care of this for you."

* * *

 **PS, I bet you didn't realize that this is the only chapter so far with a bolded disclaimer section. Ha. You should go back and check to make sure I'm telling the truth.**

 **I will legitimately laugh if you do it.**


	10. To the Opera

**I have nothing to say, so . . . Let's get started, I guess.**

* * *

"Operas are stupid. I mean, who puts on an _opera_ in this day and age?" Percy whined. He was usually a pretty patient, levelheaded guy, even if he could come across as childish sometimes. But right now? Right now he was wearing an itchy, uncomfortable, hot suit and shoes that pinched his feet, and he was about to go see the most boring show on earth. Yeah, he was entitled to a little complaining at the moment.

"Oh, it's going to be alright, Seaweed Brain. It's just a couple hours of your precious time," Annabeth rebuffed, her eyebrows knitting as she attempted to fix the travesty that was her boyfriend's necktie. "Honestly, I'm more worried about your tie-tying abilities. How did you even make this knot?" Ignoring her question, he trudged onwards.

"I might never get those hours back! I'm not going to waste them in some stuffy theater listening to some lady sing." She snorted at that, his ridiculousness breaking her concentration.

"You do know that operas are like musicals, right? They tell stories. It's not just endless singing."

"It might as well be. Why are we going anyways?" he grumbled.

"You know perfectly well _why we're going_ , Perseus Jackson." Subconsciously, the son of Poseidon gulped. He did know why - sadly. He was trying to forget, actually.

A week ago, Athena had thought it might be a good idea to give Annabeth and Percy a little visit. So she appeared in their bedroom at 5am to, in her words, "check up on her favorite daughter and her . . . um . . . sea spawn partner." She had looked at Percy with such distaste, he nearly dove beneath the covers. Annabeth, on the other hand, was blushing a furious shade of red. All in all, it was an _interesting_ morning, to say the least. The end result had been a pair of opera tickets, as a parting gift. Ironically enough, the show was on the Greek gods.

Needless to say, Percy hadn't wanted to go. But rejecting a gift from a goddess - especially Athena, who already didn't approve of them - was essentially _begging_ to be killed in the most creative, painful way possible. And thus they had to sacrifice the next friday afternoon to go to an opera.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he informed her. She only sighed and continued to struggle with his tie.

"I can't even imagine the horrors you inflicted upon this thing."

"I'm sure you can, but do you want to?"

"Not really, no. I just want to escape the house without being late, and fixing your tie is somehow stalling this process," the blonde replied choppily, still grappling the thing.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Do you want my mother to incinerate you?" she deadpanned.

"No."

"Then no, it isn't." Annabeth yanked the edge of the fabric, finally wrangling the necktie back to a regular position. Percy yelped as she did it, not expecting the tug. "That took forever. Come on, let's get in the car."

"I would rather drink gorgon blood again."

"Percy . . . "

"If your mother planned this night out, it's probably some sort of torture device," he reasoned.

"Probably," Annabeth admitted.

"You're way too calm about this."

"She's my mom. She'll only kill you if things go downhill."

"Touche."

"Good. Now get in the car or my mother will be the last of your worries," she warned. With another mumble, he climbed into their vehicle, arms crossed.

"Operas suck."

"Of course they do, Percy." Even though he would never admit it, he actually enjoyed his night with her. Especially the intermission.


	11. What are the Odds?

**Yup, I'm still alive. I am not discontinuing this. I've just been super busy writing other fics I want to get posted already (including one for Miraculous Ladybug that's going to be outrageously long - about a projected 60 to 80k, actually) and haven't had the time to continue this. However, I am still writing these brief snapshots, so don't give up hope on me.**

* * *

"They aren't going to become a thing, Percy," Annabeth snorted at her boyfriend, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't have such low standards. Besides, how would that work? He's a god, and if he regains his powers, it's gonna cause a lot of problems for their so-called 'relationship'." The son of Poseidon merely laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, Wise Girl," he smiled patiently, and she tried her hardest not to scowl at him, "it's not a matter of _if_. It's a matter of _when_. And the instant he sees Reyna, he's going to fall head over heels. She's totally his type - strong, smart, pretty, and completely unimpressed by him. It's perfect!" With a groan, Annabeth Chase massaged her brow and contemplated how exactly she had entered this conversation. She knew perfectly well _how_ they jumped on this tangent, but the topic was so incredibly dumb she honestly couldn't believe she allowed it to continue.

She had just come back from seeing Magnus at 2am and had promptly collapsed on her boyfriend's bed. Although they officially had an apartment together now, it was late, Annabeth had forgotten where she put her keys, and Percy always kept an extra room at his mother's place in the rare cases when Annabeth was away and he felt alone, so she rung the bell at Mrs. Jackson's apartment. Sally, the ever loving future in-law she was (and Seaweed Brain and her were going to get married one day, so yes, the half blood could officially call Sally that now), let Annabeth in without questioning it and didn't even remark on the early hour of her arrival. So, her boyfriend woke up with Annabeth sprawled on top of half his bed a few hours later, waited anxiously for her to come to, and the instant that Annabeth was lucid enough for conversation, he declared that since this was 'the best day ever' they would celebrate by staying in bed for the remainder of the next 24 hours.

Annabeth . . . couldn't exactly argue with that. She had muttered something close enough to 'okay' and got beneath the sheets. From there, the spent the rest of the morning catching up over what had happened on their respective adventures, getting up only for breakfast. True to his word, Percy intended to hold his girlfriend hostage in his room all day, so they resumed their conversation after eating. When he mentioned Apollo becoming mortal again . . . well, it evolved into their current argument.

"Percy, for the last time, Apollo and Reyna aren't going to be a couple!" the blonde reiterated. "Again, she's way too independent and mature for him. If there's anything I know about Reyna - and I know quite a bit - it's that she's never going to settle for a guy that's as full of himself as _him_." And, on that line of thought, she did have the upper hand. Since they had been seriously considering buying a small place in New Rome for when they visited (and might potentially move there - the college based in the city offered a good architecture program), Annabeth had been making routine trips there, and as a result, her and the beautiful roman had become far closer. The daughter of Athena was proud to count Reyna as one of her close friends now, and if anybody knew about her personality, it was her.

And the fact of the matter was, Reyna didn't go for selfish, oblivious idiots. Apollo, last time she saw him, happened to have all of those traits.

So, no. They obviously weren't going to become a thing, even if his quest, last Percy heard, was taking him to New Rome.

"He's slowly getting better," he defended, and she rolled her eyes at his efforts. Hadn't he realized he wasn't going to win? "And it fits so well, Wise Girl! I mean, she's got that prophecy thing - "

"Prophecy thing, Seaweed Brain?"

" - that says that 'no demigod will heal your heart' or something. Apollo's not a demigod, he's a god turned mortal, so he's the perfect exception! He probably needs somebody to humble him is all, and dating Reyna will definitely do that." His eyes were practically _sparkling_ with excitement, and Annabeth was surprised to see how invested he was in the success of this theory.

"That's rather coincidental, but still, I'm not buying into this crackpot idea you just came up with. Whoever Reyna dates is her business, Percy," she told him warningly. "It's extremely unlikely to happen."

"But it could happen, right?"

"Try to convince me one more time and I will judo flip you off the bed."

" . . . touche." He shut up, and the two proceeded to watch movies and play board games in his sheets for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. Sally smiled from the kitchen, watching her son's door with fondness as she recalled the days when all he could talk about was his adventures at camp with Annabeth and the gang.

* * *

"Not a word out of you, Percy," she grumbled fiercely, not in the mood. She couldn't believe her boyfriend actually predicted this before she did.

They had visited New Rome together out of curiosity when they saw _them_ \- Reyna and Apollo, strolling around the city together. For the record, they didn't look like a typical couple, but it was obvious that Apollo (or Lester with the mind of Apollo) was enamored with the roman. He trailed after her with wide eyes and an enormous smile on his face, nodding eagerly as she pointed out stops on their way. She, although acting exasperated with routine rolls of her eyes and sighs, was smiling as well, and their hands continuously brushed. He . . . he actually wasn't trying to flaunt his 'awesomeness' to Reyna (which was good, since she wouldn't put up with it, anyways) and was actually fawning over her, a welcome change from always being silently attracted to the men she couldn't have. All in all, though they had only known eachother for a few days, they appeared oddly comfortable around one another, oddly content.

Apollo was a far cry from who she expected Reyna to go for - heck, he was a far cry from who she remembered him to be in the first place, so being human and being here must have humbled him a lot - but even though they didn't seem to realize their attraction, they worked well together.

But it still annoyed her that _Percy_ of all people hypothesized their possible romance before she did.

"I'm not saying anything, Wise Girl," he told her, attempting not to smirk (but failing big-time). "I know you're still a little upset."

"i'm not upset!" the blonde warrior huffed in indignation, crossing her arms. "This is just . . . argghhhhhh! This was just completely dumb." He cocked an eyebrow with amusement.

"How so?"

"It's just completely out of the blue is all! No warning, no foreboding, no nothing! No signs at all, and they're complete opposites, it seems. I just don't get how they got to be a thing. They should have been entirely uncompati - "

"Kinda like us," he said, now grinning without restraint, grabbing at her waist and pulling her to his side. "We're two completely different people and we seem to be pretty good together, I'd say." She blushed.

"That's different. We're different."

"I think it's just that some people click. Some people are just destined to be," he shrugged, and Annabeth took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder and watch the aspiring couple with reluctance. "Again, like you and me."

"I'll give you that," she mumbled into his shoulder, finally admitting defeat. "Just . . . don't rub it in. I swear, if you try to rub it in, Seaweed Brain . . . " The dark-haired boy couldn't help but laugh.

"Will do, Annabeth." The blonde took a moment to marvel at the probabilities that the little kid who she once helped nurse back to health and helped out on his first quest had become her best friend and more. It seemed like so long ago that they had met and their worlds collided. What were the chances that he would still be by her side, her other half, after all this time, despite all of their differences and hardships?

In the end, she supposed, it didn't much matter. She had Percy, Percy had her, and much like Reyna and Apollo, the odds stacked against them weren't a problem. They had eachother.

* * *

 **This was probably bad, but whatever at this point. It was longer than a bunch of the other chapters combined, but I just wanted to give any followers of this fic something more solid and lengthy to read. I know it's been a mini eternity since my last updates. Anyways, just stay tuned for any new content on this collection or in general - I plan to be releasing a lot of multi-chapter stories and oneshots soon.**

 **Bye for now! Be sure to check my page for more stuff!**


End file.
